Chucky and Tiffany-We Were Meant for Each Other
by SkylarLovesYou901
Summary: After the events that happened in The Seed of Chucky, Tiffany, ( now in Jeniffer Tilly's body living in a house with her two children, Glenn and Glenda) finds Chucky's dead doll body and decides to keep it a secret in her closet. But when Glenda finds Chucky, things may not go as expected...
1. Chapter 1

"MUMMY!" Cried an overactive Glenda. "I'M BACK FROM SCHOOL!"

"Be quiet I'm doing homework here." Groaned Glenn, obviously less excited than Glenda.

"Now Glenn! Be nice to your sister!" Said Tiffany, who was busy applying makeup. She was going to a party that same night.

"Yeah Glenn! You're even meaner than that famous killer they bring on TV every night!

A wave of worry and shock rushed over Glenn and his mother.

" _What killer_?..." Asked Glenn, as if he didn't know.

" I think his name was Charles Lee Ray... Why do you care anyway?" Said Glenda, wrinkling her nose at Glen.

Tiffany stood there frozen in shock. Whenever she heard his name that would happen to her. She would feel as if someone stuck a sharp knife in her heart. But soon she awakened from her trance, Realizing that her party has already begun. " Alright kiddo's! I'm out for the night! Glenda, don't mess around in my room or touch anything. Glenn, take care of your sister ..."

"Yeah yeah. Said a careless Glenn. She'll be fine mummy..."

And so Tiffany left for the night.

LATER...

"Glenn! Have you seen my Barbie doll? She's gone missing, and I think you took her!"

"Why on Earth would I want your stupid doll!? I said I'm looking for a GIRLfriend, not a fake PLASTICfriend!"

"Shut up, Shitface!"

"Don't call me that!

I'll just look in mummy's room...I'm sure she won't mind it.. Thought Glenda.

"Barbie! Come here!" Said Glenda, as she approached Tiffany's room."Are you here!?" She opened the door to the closet and immediately spotted Chucky sitting there. "Oh wow! A cute dolly! Ooh! I'll make him Barbie's boyfriend. He's way hotter than Ken and Glenn. If I just add a few more things to his simple outfit... She said, looking around the room, when she finally spotted something gold and shiny, almost like a necklace. "ALRIGHT! A golden necklace! Now he looks like a rockstar!"

Glenda than ran out of Tiffany's room and into her own. "Oh, what's this?" She said, noticing something. "Some kind of song? Adeu duay Dambella... Awake."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm back!" Mumbled Tiffany, slightly drunk.

"MUMMY! Mummy's home!" Cried Glenda, cheerful as always. She dropped Chucky and the chant and ran to Tiffany. "Mummy, I hope you don't mind, but my Barbie doll was missing, so I looked in your room for it."

"Course I don't mind, cutie. So..did you find her?"

"No", said Glenda, slightly grinning. "I found something _better.."_

"Oh Mum! I'm so glad you're here. You see I needed help with a homework question.." Glenn went on, rudely interrupting Glenda and Tiffany's _conversation._

Glenda sighed and ran back to her room. And much of her surprise, both Chucky and the chant were missing.

... ** _MEANWHILE_**...

 _Where the fuck am I? And how'd I get here?_ Thought Chucky. He was hiding in a drawer with the chant in his hands. But his thoughts completely evaporated when he heard Glenda's footsteps and her squeaky, high pitched voice. " I'm not alone!" He said, with a tone of happiness and fear in his rasp voice.

Before she could think or do anything, Glenda heard giggling in her drawer. And before she could walk over and check it out, Tiffany called out to her: "Glenda honey! It's bed time." Glenda marched right to bed, because she knew her mother could get cranky when drunk.

...With Chucky...

Id _recognize that voice anywhere...Tiffany?!_ Chucky almost gasped. _OH SHIT! I'M IN TIFF'S HOUSE!_

Chucky then gave second thoughts. " Oh shit! I'm in Tiff's house!

...MEANWHILE...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!"

" Mummy!" Glenn particularly filed over to Tiffany. " What happened!? What's wrong?"

" I CAN'T FIND CHUCKY OR THE CHANT!"


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT!? BUT HOW...?!" Cried a frustrated Glenn

"Mummy, Glenn, what's going on? Why are you screaming like that?"

" Nothing, honey, please just go back to bed..." Tiffany said, totally startled. "Or do you want to sleep in with me tonite?"

"No mummy, I've got Chucky...

"WHAT?!" Both Glenn and Glenda cried.

"I found him in you're closet mummy. But his outfit was way too simple. I just added a golden necklace do that he'll look like a rockstar and so that my Barbie would want to date him. The necklace also has a song written on it."

"Glenda, did you read the words?" Asked a panicking Glenn.

"Yup! They were hard to pronounce."

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOUVE DONE!? YOU JUST AWOKE-" but then Glenn stopped, after hearing a sound in the kitchen. " Oh fuck, FUCK! Now he's out to get us!"

"What? Who? And stop cursing!"

"Glenn, Glenda, just go to your rooms. And lock the doors. Don't let anyone in. I could deal with my husband."

"Yes mummy" they both said politely.

After a while, Tiffany went back to check on Glenn and Glenda.

"Don't worry. I looked everywhere. I know exactly where Chucky would hide. He wasn't there."

" What are we talking about?!"

"Adult stuff. You'll know when you get older" Glenn teased his sister. Glenda stuck out her bottom lip and made puppy dog eyes.

For a long time, everyone was quiet, until...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

" Mummy! Mummy! What's wrong?!"

"Oh nothing's wrong darlings, just a bit of pain in my back. You know mummy is getting older and older. She laughed hesitantly.

"But mum, why is there blood on your night gown?"

"oh that, just ignore that. I found Chucky while going to get a drink from the kitchen and I just, had some revenge."

Glenn curiously eyed his mum. " Now just... Go to bed, everything's fine."

But Tiffany's eyes looked like they were saying the opposite.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? YOULL NEVER GET MY CHILDREN! YOU HEAR ME!?"

"Ah, no. Don't worry. I don't want anything like that.. I want more..."

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"is that how you treat your long lost husband ?"

"No! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE YOU FILTHY SLUT! IM NOT GIVING YOU ANYTHING! I WONT-

but Chucky interrupted her with a passionate kiss that Tiffany hated to admit she enjoyed.

"I just want you're love. Your heart. Your body... Especially your tits. I just want you, Tiff. I want to feel like you still love me like you once did."

Tiffany started crying. Only these were tears of joy.

" there there. Chucky silenced her with a quick peck.

Tiffany looked deep into his painted on eyes. "Chucky...I -

"love you."

Ever so gently, Chucky unzipped the back of Tiffany's nightgown, making it fall off, exposing her hot pink bra and underwear. He slowly took off her bra, exposing her breasts. Then Chucky massaged Tiffany's breast... With Tiffany moaning and squirming the entire time. Chucky then started to suck on the bright pink nipples, causing poor Tiffany to tremble.

"I love you Chucky. I should've told you that a loooong time ago."

Chucky just grinned and didn't reply. Suddenly Tiffany felt a sharp pain on her back.

"Ugh Chucky stop that."

But then things started to get serious. Tiffany started to feel something like warm water surrounding her back. When she looked back...she saw it was no water. But her own blood.

"YOU FUCKING BACKSTABBER!" Tiffany cried. Only she really meant it. She started coughing up blood, with Chucky crackling evilly and fingering her. the last thing she saw was him chopping up her hands and legs and drinking her blood, then the world, Tiffany's world, went black.


	5. Chapter 5

"Nobody leaves me... _nobody..._ " Said Chucky. " You deserve this, you fucking bitch".. Was the last thing he said before leaving the house. Soon enough, he heard screaming and sobbing. Chucky smirked wickedly. " _I love my job..."_

 _..._ _ **LATER...**_

Chucky was driving a random car he stole. He was headed to a church. He was going to "surprise" the people there. The streets were totally empty. Everything was quiet..Then suddenly, the whole world went black. But Chucky was still fully awake. Then something lit up the darkness. Something so bright, Chucky thought it was brighter than the sun. Sure enough, he went to take it all to himself.

" _CHUCKYY..."_ a ghostly voice whispered. " _Why Chucky, why? Why'd you do this to me?"_

"Who the fuck are you? Where am I?"

" _Why Chucky? Why?"_

 _"_ BITCH! DO YOU KNOW WHO YOURE DEALING WITH!?"

" _Why Chucky?"_

 _C_ hucky opened his mouth to scream, only nothing came out.

Suddenly, The world came back. Everything was in it original position.. And Chucky's car has bumped into a huge tree, causing it to fall over. Chucky couldn't move to escape, and soon enough police cars surrounded Chucky. A cop pointed his flashlight directly at Chucky's eyes. To shield his eyes, he raised the hand in which he held the knife he stabbed Tiffany with.

Soon it was all the people ever talked about. The first page of every newspaper in Chicago would say: 'ANDY BARCLEY WAS RIGHT! THE DOLL WAS POSSESSED BY KILLER'S SOUL. KILLER DOLL ARRESTED YESTERDAY NIGHT, AFTER COPS FOUND MURDER WEAPONS AND BEER CANS IN HIS CAR.'

Chucky, on the other hand, was not doing so good in jail. Of course, he killed everyone in his cell, but still... He would have these weird dreams of Tiffany chasing him around repeating: "WHY CHUCKY!? WHY?! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU? WHY?" In a ghostly voice. But then one day... Everything fell apart.


	6. Chapter 6

Chucky couldnt take it anymore in jail. These weird dreams would keep haunting him; and all of them would involve Tiffany. Sometimes Chucky wasnt sure if he was actually _asleep._ He thought it had something to do with his cell. And thats why he planned a jailbreak that night.

When the minute was right, Chucky put his plan into action. "HELP! PLEASE HELP!" He prentended to be bleeding. When the cell door opened and the gaurds rushed in, he quickly ran out, leavng his knife behind. Nobody saw him, since he was only 2 inches tall.. He climbed onto a random garbage truck. Chucky decided to forget all about it. He'll go out killing every night again. As if nothing happened. Suddenly a faint scream bursted out from one of the trash bags. As Chucky crawled over to check what it was, Glenn popped out of the trashbag, with Chucky's knife in his hands.

"WHY DADDY? WHY WOULD YOU KILL MUMMY? WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU?" Glenn said, getting closer and closer to Chucky.

Chucky opened his mouth to talk, only nothing came out. "Easy now Glenn... I can explain..."

Glenn beat Chucky down, pointing the knife directly at Chucky's heart. But instead, he cut off Chucky's arms and legs slowly, one by one.

"YOU PROUD OF ME NOW DADDY? ARE YA?"

"That a boy, son! That a boy."

Glenn then stuck his knife in Chucky's heart, with hot tears falling down his cheacks.

"Good night, daddy. Dont let the grave bugs bite."


	7. The End?

When Chucky opened his eyes, he was in that weird dream again. He couldn't see anything, until that burst of blinding light hit Chucky's eyes.

"What have you done to me?! Get me out of here!"

"Hello doll-baby. I've been waiting for you, for longer than you can ever imagine."

"Who are you?" Chucky said, frightened this time. What do you want from me?"

"hah! You make me laugh. You didn't change. You'll never change"

Suddenly that burst of light softened. He could see the shape of a person. But the face was all a blur. Chucky could easily tell the person wasn't human. They were floating in the air, and you could see right through them.

Chucky gasped. His eyes glowed with fear. His face was so pale, you could've easily mistaken him for dead. "Tiffany?"

"You know Chucky, there are a lot of surprises in life. I always expect the unexpected. I wasn't all that surprised when you transferred your soul into a doll. But I'd never thought I'd see you this way... "

Chucky looked down at himself. He looked like Tiffany, but his wrists and neck were dripping with warm, red blood. His eyeballs were sucked in, there were black smudges under them. There were scars all over his pale, lifeless face. His lifeless dull eyes didn't shine bright, like they usually did.

Tiffany continued. "I never thought I'd see you dead"

"w-w-what do yo-u me-a-n?" Chucky said, only it came out as a whisper.

"don't you see? When Glenn killed you, your soul came up here, in this world. And you can never, ever go back."

Hot tears rolled down Chucky's eyes. "N-no! No! Please! Why'd this happen? Why'd you do this to me!? This must be a prank!"

Tiffany crackled. Now you know how people felt when you killed them for fun."

Chucky looked at Tiffany, she looked so pretty and angelic. Her cheeks were red, her face was bursting with color. Her eyes were this shiny forest green. She looked almost alive. Chucky, on the other hand, did not look that great.

"You're probably wondering why you look like this. It's because of all the mistakes you made. Every time you kill somebody, it leaves a mark somewhere on your soul. In other words, your soul keeps breaking and breaking, until you reach the point where you just can't stop doing your mistake. There's just no more goodness in you anymore. And that's pretty much what happened with you"

Tiffany held Chukcy's hands. It felt as if she were bringing him back to life. As if she was fixing him.

"Tiffany..I'm sorry. For everything."

After that, there was a long silence. Chucky kept his eyes glued on Tiffany.

"And I forgive you, because I know your apology came straight from your heart." Tiffany finally said, in the sweetest voice Chucky had ever heard.

not thinking, Chucky then kissed Tiffany one of the longest kisses the couple had ever shared.

"its just so crazy.."

"what?"

"i mean, at first those bastards gunned me down and you still found me. after that, we were sent to hollywood and we werent seperated. Then now, even after we died, were still together"

"Silly Chucky." Tiffany smiled "Thats just because we were meant for each other..."


End file.
